Fluid container stands are typically used in medical treatments for suspending intravenous (IV) fluid bags overhead so that the IV fluid may be fed under the force of gravity to a patient positioned below the bag. Conventional IV stands are usually constructed from heavyweight stainless steel to withstand the rigors of continuous everyday use for extended periods of time in hospitals or other care facilities. A need exists, however, for a fluid container stand for short-term uses, such as individual home care.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a fluid container stand that is sturdy and stable, yet is fabricated from relatively lightweight and inexpensive materials, thereby rendering the stand practical for individual home care. It is another object of the present invention to provide such a stand that is essentially disposable at the end of its useful lifetime. It is further an object of the present invention to provide a fluid container stand that is relatively easy to assemble and disassemble, thereby rendering the stand fully portable and convenient to store or transport.